


You Can Only Fly When You Learn to Jump

by rosehaven516



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehaven516/pseuds/rosehaven516
Summary: Rosie Lynn has always wished for the ability to fly. To soar. To see the world as a bird would see it, and without a care in the world until her feet hit the ground again. Taking her brother's place in the army might be her best shot. Only, she has no idea the toll a crash landing can take. She knows she'll have to work twice as hard in training and in combat in order to earn her place; but maybe the right company of guys will help her out along the way. After all, a company was supposed to be a band of brothers, right?
Relationships: Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Capt. Winters,

I write to inform you of news outside concerns of the war. Whether or not you find this news to be good or bad, I cannot answer as we’ve never discussed the possible consequences to our actions. I suppose now is as good a time as any to hear your thoughts on the matter. I am pregnant.

  
Doc Roe says I’m around two months along which, if my math is correct, dates back to our furloughed weekend in Paris. What a wonderful few days we had in the city. A small part of me was elated to learn that I would have a permanent and tangible reminder of the love we shared in those few, quiet evenings above that little café. 

  
Another part of me is very worried. For my health and that of our child’s. Doc doesn’t have the necessary equipment to thoroughly examine me, and the closer I get to arriving in England, the more anxious I become. As you know, the entire company experienced dramatic weight loss these past few weeks, and I was no exception. Furthermore, I was constantly on the verge of dehydration, not to mention the relentless attacks of the Germans across the way.

  
Obviously, I will no longer be able to serve under you or alongside my brothers in Easy. If all goes well with the physician in England, I will be sent back to the states for the duration of my pregnancy and, most likely, the war. Hopefully, my mother won’t think little of me for putting myself into this situation, and dragging a respectable man right along with me. 

  
I’m sure you have questions, I do too. I will try my best to keep you updated and informed, if you wish. I wouldn’t hold it against you if you never write me back – you do have a war to win, after all. I don’t expect you to go AWOL and drop everything for a baby that honestly may not survive the next few weeks.   
But if I know the man I fell in love with those many moons ago, I know I will be receiving a reply shortly after this letter finds you. I hope you envisioned yourself with kids one day. I know you’ll make a great father to our baby. 

  
I know the war is far from over, and that it increases in difficulty every single day for you and the boys. Hang tough, Dick. You’ve got a family expecting you home, now. I absolutely forbid you to lose the last shred of hope you have.

  
Hope. Be a nice name for a little girl, don’t you think?

Yours,  
Rosie Lynn (and baby Winters)


	2. Chapter 2

“James, there’s no way I’m letting you ship out in your condition,” I squeezed my brother’s hands as he tried not to cry. “It just isn’t possible.” I knew I was breaking his heart, and if I could’ve traded places with him, I would have. I knew how much this meant to him. He looked up at me from across the table.

“But, dad-“ His voice broke as he tried to protest.

“Would be angrier with you for lying on your enlistment forms than not being able to fight.” I shook my head and wiped away a tear of my own that had fallen. “Jamie, you’d die before you completed training. And even if you made it that far, your lungs wouldn’t be able to handle dropping out of an airplane.” 

“Gee, thanks Rosie.” He shoved my hands away, making no effort to hide his anger with me. 

“You know as well as I do the minute you weren’t able to continue they’d send you home,” My voice was firmer now, trying to get him to see clearly. I could see his hurt clear as day, but he refused to see mine. “I’m just trying to protect you, Jamie.” 

“I don’t need you to protect me, Rosie. I’m eighteen, for Christ’s sake.” With that he stood up and walked away. I got up to follow him, just wanting to hold him one more time. I reached for his arm and he turned back towards me, with a consuming look of betrayal. I pulled my hand back and he gave me a glaring once over and left me in the kitchen. I looked back down to the breakfast table to see a small stack of papers. His orders. I sat back down and read through them a few times, trying to push away how angry James was. He had always been a sick kid, it was a wonder they didn’t label him 4F as soon as he walked into the enlistment office. I just hoped he’d be able to forgive me one day.

If I didn’t go in his place, I’d lose him forever. If I left him here I couldn’t protect him from the bullies down the hall, or take care of him when he was sick. But I had to go. I’d be damned if I didn’t at least try to put my life on the line for him. He would’ve done the same for me if the roles were reversed – without hesitation.

-

The next morning, my heart wouldn’t stop racing as I waited for my name to be called. I was expecting nothing less than laughter and a pat on the head as I was pushed out of the city building. The words “Go home,” were playing on repeat in my head. Or maybe that was the guys seated around me. I wasn’t exactly sure. I stood up and walked to the front desk when my last name was called, clasping my hands together and trying to walk without falling over.

“Can I help you, sweetheart?” The man behind the desk looked up at me. I handed him my papers, trying to stop my hands from shaking. “You can’t be Jameson Lynn.” 

“No sir, Jameson is my brother. He’s ill. I’d like to enlist in his place.” My voice was steady, and I suddenly had the confidence to muster up a smile. Maybe this’d be easier than I thought.

“If you’d like to help the war cause, I’m sure there are factories that are hiring, or scrap metal you can collect. Next in line, please.” He handed me my brother’s papers back and tried to call out for the next enlisted man. Or maybe it would much more difficult than I thought.

“Excuse me, I’m not finished here.” I slid my papers back towards him, hoping what little confidence I had was enough to earn just an ounce of respect. “I’d like to serve my country. Who do I need to speak to about enlisting?”

“The Brits have a group of female spies. Go talk to them.” He waved me away. 

“Lieutenant, what seems to be the issue here?” An older man approached from behind the desk and looked to me, then to the man sitting in front of me, who started to stand. 

“Sir, my name is Rosie Lynn, and I’d like to enlist in my brother’s place.” He looked up at me again as I cut off the lieutenant. “He’s fallen ill and I feel it my responsibility to represent him in the army.” I looked him dead in the eyes and didn’t waver until he looked away. 

“Walk with me, would you?” It wasn’t a question. I gripped my papers tighter and nodded, following him passed the Lieutenant, through the front room into what I assumed was his private office. He stood behind the desk and seemed to be looking for something when I spoke, my confidence completely gone.

“Sir, have I done something wrong?” He straightened to look at me, confusion written on his face. “I promise it was not my intention to offend in any way, I truly would like to fight for my brother.” 

He looked me up and down, almost sizing me up; and after a moment, he gestured for me to sit down. Then he spoke. “Older or younger?”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Your brother. Is he older or younger?”

“Younger.” I looked down to my shoes, “The scamp just turned eighteen.”

“And you?”

“Twenty-four.” 

“No husband?” My head snapped back up.

“I hardly see how that’s any of your business.” The man chuckled as I straightened my spine. He was intimidating, but I was too proud to be laughed at. “Is something funny?”

“If you’re going to join the army, you best figure out who you’re speaking to.” He held out his right hand, “Colonel Robert Sink of the 506th.” I reached my hand out and shook his, feeling my face go pale.

“Sir, I apologize.” He took a seat in his chair.

“Don’t. You’re going to need some fire if you’re going to be the only woman in my regiment.” I smiled.

“Sir?”

“If you can make it through training in Georgia with the men, I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t be capable of fighting alongside them in the war.” He took a pen out of his breast pocket and reached for my papers. “We’ll need to change these, get you your own physical, and deal with other formalities. I hope you don’t mind jumping out of perfectly good airplanes, Miss Lynn.” 

“It would be an honor, Colonel.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You people are at the position of attention!” Sobel shouted, and it took everything in me not to flinch. If I flinched, my pass would get revoked. Or worse, he’d make me run Curahee in full gear. Alone. In the middle of the night. 

“Private Perconte, did you blouse your trousers like a paratrooper?” He stood nose and nose with Perconte as he presented his rifle.

“No sir.” He responded flatly.

“Then explain the creases.” I tried not to roll my eyes. Sobel was in a mood and was taking it out on Easy. Again.

“No excuse, sir.” Perconte spoke up again.

“Volunteering for the paratrooper infantry is one thing,” Sobel started to walk away, “but you’ve got a long way to prove you belong. Your weekend pass is revoked.” Perconte nodded, so slightly I almost missed it. I couldn’t tell if he was responding to Sobel again, or biting his tongue. He brought his rifle back down and I could see his fingers tense slightly. How he probably wished they were wrapped around Sobel’s throat.

“Name,” Sobel walked up to George, who brought his rifle across his chest the same way Perconte had.

“Luz, George.” Sobel grabbed it, inspected it, then threw it back against George’s chest.

“Dirt in the rear sight aperture. Pass revoked.” He walked away from George who went back to standing at attention.

“When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?” He grabbed Lip’s sleeve.

“Yesterday, sir.”

“Long enough to notice this.” Sobel held up an imaginary thread. “Revoked.”

“Sir.” Sobel walked to another man, Malarkey this time.

“Name?”

“Malarkey, Donald G.” He presented his rifle.

“Malarkey. Malarkey’s slang for bullshit isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.” Sobel grabbed his rifle as well, then scoffed. We were all expecting the punishment (we’d be stupid not to), and if we weren’t at attention I’m sure we’d be placing bets on who he’d single out and what he’d single them out for. Even if Malarkey’s rifle had been fresh out of the packaging, Sobel would’ve found something wrong with it.

“Rust on the butt plate hinge spring, Private ‘Bullshit.’ Revoked.” He shoved the rifle back to Malarkey, who lowered it when Sobel stepped back. He walked up to me, next.

“Private Lynn,” I brought my rifle up to my chest for his inspection. “Your helmet is too large and your hair is not worn acceptably according to uniform standards. Why?”

“No excuse, sir.” I responded. This was crap and everyone knew it. The smallest helmet the colonel could find was still a bit too large for my head, and my hair was up to Major Horton’s standards (which he had to spell out specifically for women in combat, thanks to me). I had tried to explain this to him the first time he had punished me, but then I was punished more for talking back.

He leaned in closer, whispering only inches from my face. “When will you learn that your continued infractions make you the weak link of the company? Why don’t you drop out now, Private, and save yourself the embarrassment of pissing your pants when you see combat for the first time?”

“Sir, I want to serve my country, the same as the rest of the company, sir.”

“Watch the attitude, Private. Pass revoked.” 

“Sir.” He turned to find another trooper, and I returned my rifle to its original position.

“Name.” He spoke, but this time it sounded less like a question. He’d probably be done with us soon.

“Liebgott, Joseph D., sir.”

“Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. You want to kill Germans?” 

“Yes, sir.” He barely answered before Sobel used the bayonet to knock on Liebgott’s helmet.

“Not with this.” Sobel made his way back to the front of the company, yelling and holding the bayonet over his head.

“I wouldn’t take this rusty piece of shit to war,” he threw the bayonet blade first into the ground, so it was standing at an angle, “and I will not take you in your condition.

“Now, thanks to these soldiers and their infractions, every man,” he glowered at me, “and woman in this company who had a weekend pass has lost it.” This wasn’t news. It seemed Easy Company never actually got to use their weekend passes. And the handful of times the boys did get a weekend out, it was highly unlikely I got to go with them. 

It didn’t take long for Sobel to start hating me. Not only was I a fragile woman in a strong man’s army, but Colonel Sink had basically applauded and awarded my insubordination when I first enlisted. Sobel decided to take that as a challenge of his leadership from me. He’d decided he was going to break me like a mustang.  
“Change into your PT gear. We’re running Curahee.” He started to walk away, giving a small nod to Lieutenant Winters. 

Winters turned to us and said, “Second Platoon, fall out. You have two minutes.” We all turned and rushed back to the barracks to change as quickly as possible.   
I was quartered with the men, which I didn’t mind. Although it wasn’t like I had a say in the matter, they couldn’t let me have a whole building to myself just because I was a girl. The boys gave me a hard go of it the first few times we all had to change; but they learned pretty quickly that I wasn’t just another weekend floosy who could be trampled on so easily. All it took was a day or two of hand to hand training, and a pinched ass prank gone wrong. I had Martin on the ground before anyone could laugh at his antics.

“I ain’t goin’ up that hill.” Perconte complained as I pulled my PT shirt over my body wrap. I turned around and gave him a look before Martin came in looking like someone had shoved him into a pile of manure.

“Perconte,” he started, walking passed him to grab something off his cot, “what are you thinking blousing your pants?” I was in between them, now, and watching them go at it was like watching a tennis match. Sometimes it was entertaining, but something about Martin’s energy felt slightly more dangerous this time.

“Oh, shut up, Martin, alright? He gigged everybody!” Perconte threw his arm around in frustration.

“Yeah, well you should know better!” Martin raised his voice slightly, turning a few other heads in the barracks. “Don’t give him no excuses.”

“Okay, Martin.” I spoke up, trying to calm him down. The last thing we needed was Sobel walking in on a fight. Then we’d end up running Curahee twice. “You know as well as I do that Sobel was in one of his moods and finding things that weren’t there. Lip’s the best seamstress in this company, you really think Sobel found a stray thread on his chevrons?” 

“Yeah, come look at these trousers and tell me there’s a crease in ‘em.” Perconte stood up and I was thankful that he was interrupted by Lipton coming inside to round us up for the run.

“Let’s go, on the road in PT formation. Let’s move!” We all started to file out, but Lip egged us on – apparently, we weren’t moving fast enough. I heard a final, “Let’s go Perconte,” as I stepped outside.

We were closer to getting in formation when I heard some of the boys from Fox Company cracking jokes. “Hey, Easy Company, while you’re running, we’ll take your dames to the movies for ya!”

“Aw, good. They could use some female company!” Liebgott was quick with his response. He started running past Fox company and most of the others followed. I spoke when I reached Fox.

“Too bad none of those dames will remember your names in the morning. It’s a shame really. I know I’ll remember every last man in Easy.” I winked, then started jogging to catch up with my platoon.

\--

“Where do we run?” Sobel yelled, the only other sound being the gravel underneath our feet.

“Curahee!” We all yelled back?

“What’s Curahee mean?”

“We stand alone!”

“How far up, how far down?”

“Three miles up, three miles down!”

“What company is this?”

“Easy Company!”

“What do we do?”

“Stand alone!”

One of the runners up front tripped and started to limp. He kept going, and a few guys near him tried to get him back up.

“Do not help that man!” Sobel yelled when he heard the commotion. “Do not stop!” It was torture hearing him breath heavier than he should’ve been. His ankle probably felt like it was on fire. We weren’t even halfway up the mountain yet. “You have thirteen minutes to get to the top of this mountain,” Sobel took a breath, “if you want to serve in the paratroopers.” He took another breath before yelling louder, “Hi-ho Silver!”

I hated that phrase. Lieutenant Sobel was most definitely not the Lone Ranger, and we were not his horse. 

Finally reaching the top of the mountain, I saw Winters stop and encourage some of the men behind him. He was a true leader. I’d actually trust him leading me into war. And he’d never treated me differently because I was a woman. And he was easy on the eyes.

\--

Later that week we were marching at midnight. Just like every week. I was next to Randleman, and I could tell he was frustrated. We all were.

“I’m gonna say something.” He whispered.

“To who?” I asked.

“Lieutenant Winters.” He spoke louder, grabbing the Lieutenant’s attention.

“Here we go.” Luz spoke up from the other side of Randleman.

“What is it?” He looked back while we marched, then to the front again.

“Permission to speak sir?” I almost giggle at Randleman’s accent. It was still so unusual hearing his thick southern drawl. There were very few times I’d ever met   
anyone from a true farming town.

“Permission granted.”

“Sir, we’ve got nine companies, sir.”

“That we do.”

“Well, how come we’re the only ones marching every Friday, 12 miles, in the pitch dark?”

Winters looked back again, almost amused. “Why do you think, Private Randleman?”

“Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir.” Winters slowed down a few steps, then fell back into step with the company.

“Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman.” He paused, and I saw the smallest smirk light up his face. “He just hates you.” I laughed along   
with some of the other men, and Randleman responded with a sarcastic thanks. 

When we finished our march, we were back in formation with Sobel stalking back and forth in front of us. It always interested me that Winters accompanied us when he didn’t have to, and Sobel took a nap while he waited for us to finish. Maybe Sobel stood alone, but Easy Company sure didn’t.

“Lieutenant Winters, I want canteens out of belts with the caps unscrewed.”

“Easy Company, canteens out and open.” Winters repeated Sobel’s orders to us.

“On my command they will pour the contents of their canteen onto the ground.”

“On the CO’s order, you will upend your canteen.”

“Now, Lieutenant.”

“Pour ‘em!” I followed orders, thanking God I had the strength to last all 12 miles without any water. Water rushed to the ground all around me, and I heard a slight difference in sound from behind me – someone’s canteen had emptied much sooner than anyone else’s. Sobel turned his head.

“Uh-oh,” I mumbled, and Winters looked towards me, shaking his head slightly, as if to say ‘You’re lucky I’m the only one who heard you.’

“Who is this?” Sobel yelled, acting like the world was ending because someone had the audacity to drink water on a 12-mile march in full gear. “Christenson! Why is there no water in your canteen?” And it was Christenson. He’d had more gear than the rest of us.

“Sir, I-“ Sobel didn’t let him finish.

“You drank from your canteen, didn’t you?” He turned back towards the front of the company. “Lieutenant Winters!”

“Yes, sir.” Winters walked over to face Sobel at the front of the company.

“Was this man ordered to not drink from his canteen?”

“He was, sir.”

“Private Christenson,” Sobel turned back to the private, “you have disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteen and repeat all 12 miles of the march.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fall out!” As Christenson started back on the journey, Sobel pulled Winters up out of earshot of the company. Or, where he thought he’d be out of earshot, anyways. I heard every word, and my respect for Lieutenant Sobel shrank.

“What in God’s name are you doing with my company?” His voice was low, and I almost missed the slight edge of anxiety in his voice. “You’re late and you allow troopers to disobey direct orders?”

“No excuse, sir.” Winters responded. Sobel ran a hand over his face.

“You’re making me look bad, Lieutenant.” I winced. It made sense that his biggest concern was his own image. Not how well the company performed. “This is not Dog Company, this is not Fox Company. No, this,” he gestured to us still at attention, “Is Easy Company. And under my command, this will be the first and finest company in the regiment.” He probably didn’t even care about winning the war as much as being revered and glorified for all of history. 

He took a pause, then spoke to Winters again. “I want the names of six men,” he glanced over his shoulder at me, “and add the girl to your list. I want their infractions and your disciplinary recommendations on my desk by 0130. Is that clear?” 

“What infractions, sir?” Winters whispered.

“Find. Some.” Sobel nearly growled out his words. He walked away and left Winters to dismiss us for the night. We went back to our barracks, and I sat outside after I’d changed, waiting for Christenson to finish his second round of the 12-mile march. I let my hair down and relaxed in the cool night breeze, enjoying the sounds of the crickets, and the few dozen fireflies off in the distance.

“They’re not bothering you too much in there, I hope.” I looked down from the sky to see Winters walking towards me. 

“Not at all, Lieutenant. Just waiting up for Christenson.” I gave him a small smile.

“Want some company?” I slid over a bit to let him sit next to me on the steps outside the barracks. As he sat down, I started to speak. I don’t know why, Winters just had an energy that was comforting to be near.

“You know,” I started, and he turned his head to watch me speak. “I’d never heard crickets in the night until I came to Toccoa. And I don’t think I’d ever seen a real-life firefly.” I looked up to the stars. “And God knows, I’ve never gotten to see this many stars at once.”

“No?” He asked, and I shook my head. He glanced up at the sky and smiled.

“Don’t get much more than hustle and bustle in the big city,” I trailed off, getting lost in the night sky again. “I can’t decide if trying to count them is worth the effort.” I giggled, and I could feel him looking at me again.

“I always get lost after about 50 or so. Lose track of which ones you’ve counted, and they move ever so slowly across the horizon. Best just to stare up and wonder.”

“What sort of wonderings go on in that head of yours, Lieutenant?” I looked down from the sky to face him. 

“Well, for starters, why you won’t call me Dick like everyone else.” He laughed, and I sighed playfully. 

“My mother would roll over in her grave if she knew I were speaking to a man and calling him by his first name. Let alone using a nickname.” I looked down to my hands in my lap.

“She’d approve of your enlisting?” 

“That’s quite a bold question, Lieutenant Winters.” I smiled at him as he blushed and tried to backtrack. 

“All I’m trying to say is that there are plenty of rumors as to why a beautiful, single woman would want to risk her life like this. I’d like to ask her myself.”

“Why’d you do it?” I asked him after a pause.

“To serve my country.” He responded without hesitation.

“Try again.” I scrunched up my nose and smiled. “Be less of an Uncle Sam this time, okay?” He cocked his head to the side slightly, confused. “Who came to your mind when you saw the word ‘war’ in the papers for the first time? The person that you would do anything for, including going overseas and risking your life in a war that you know probably won’t reach them?” He looked down, then up at the stars again. Then he spoke softly.

“My sisters. Ann and Beatrice.” He sighed. “Annie’s still in high school, and Bea’s nearly finished with college. I don’t want them living in a world of fear. I promised my ma I’d do whatever it took to make sure they both lived happy and healthy lives. Joining the army was not what my ma had in mind, but it made sense to me.”

“That is a much better answer, Mr. Winters.”

“Lynn, that’s worse that Lieutenant.” I rolled my eyes playfully before he spoke again. “You’re turn. Who are you here for?” I had to look away from his eyes. He had eyes like Jameson’s. Same in color, and softness; and I knew if I was going to say my piece, I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye.

“My younger brother, Jamie.” I took a pause, but he was still listening. “Growing up, our dad would tell us stories from the first war, and Jamie vowed that if the time ever came, he’d serve just like dad.” I took a moment to readjust my legs and to clear my throat, suddenly feeling homesick for Jamie. “When our parents died, it was almost like he started wishing for a war. To feel closer to our dad, I guess.” I pulled my hair behind my ears as the wind swept across me. “He lied on his enlistment forms, and came down with an upper respiratory infection the day before he would’ve shipped out. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if he didn’t have asthma. He’s 4F for sure, I don’t know how he got approved. He’s suffered so much medically, and he’s just so small. He was really angry with me when I told him he couldn’t go. I stole his orders and marched down to the enlistment office and fought my way against the lovely Lieutenant Sobel to enlist. Colonel Sink stepped in and saved the day. I can’t imagine how angry he is with me now. I didn’t even say goodbye.” I watched a drop fall to my legs, and wiped at my eyes wondering when I had started crying. 

“I’m so sorry, Lynn.”

“You can call me Rosie.”

“Only if you start calling me Dick.” I nodded and laughed, wiping my cheeks again. “I’m sorry Rosie. I had no idea. I didn’t mean to upset you.” I waved my hand and shook my head.

“You didn’t. I need to buck up if I’m going to fight in a war, right?” I sniffle one last time and decide that I was done crying. Winters, Dick, I corrected myself, placed his hand over the two of mine that were folded in my lap.

“I don’t think a love that strong can be counted as weakness.” I looked up at him and he smiled. “If anything, it’ll keep you alive long enough to get home and see your brother again. By then, I’m sure he’ll have forgiven you and understand why you had to go.” I nodded, afraid that trying to thank him would bring about more tears. He seemed to understand, so he changed the subject.

“Well, I’ve got to go put a list of names on Sobel’s desk. Looks like you’re gonna be on latrine duty this week.” He stood up and brushed his pants off.

“Wasn’t it my turn this week, anyway?”

“Don’t reveal my secrets, Rosie!” He made a shushing motion that made me laugh. “Don’t stay up too late, alright? Christenson’s a big boy, he’ll be alright.” 

“I do this for all the men. It’s nice to have someone greet you when you come home.” He seemed surprised by my statement, but he eventually said something.

“Can’t argue with that.” He gave me a small smile and tipped an imaginary helmet, then turned to leave. It wasn’t much longer before Christenson made it back, with a full canteen and an extra blanket waiting for him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Dick walked towards my table in the mess hall, talking to Lieutenant Nixon. Both had trays of the food, and Nixon seemed confused as to where Dick was headed. I picked up on the end of their conversation, wondering myself why Dick had decided to join me today.

“So, what’d you do?” Nixon asked.

“Picked six men and gave them latrine duty, alongside Rosie here.” He sat down across from me, nodding in a small hello. Nixon sat next to him and gave me a smile. I waved slightly, my mouth too full to smile properly.

“The Paratrooper Princess, we meet at last.” I scrunched up my nose. Some of the men had warned me about intelligence’s nickname for me, but no one had ever called me directly by the term ‘Princess.’ I didn’t like it.

“Rosie is fine, Lieutenant Nixon.” I spoke, my mouth finally cleared of food. He nodded, looking back to Dick.

“The lucky six?” He asked.

“McDonald, Toye, Perconte, Lipton, Muck, and Guarnere.” Dick started pushing his food around with his fork. “Rosie’s gonna have a rough go of it with Guarnere.”

“Aw, Bill isn’t so bad. He’s a flirt for sure, but I’ve handled worse.” Nixon smirked and I thought I saw Dick nudge him slightly. 

“So, why’d you pick them specifically?” Nixon started in on his meal.

“It was our turn.” I spoke up before Dick could, although I was pretty sure he would’ve said the same thing. We shared a small smile, I reached for my water glass, then Nixon spoke up again.

“Sobel’s a genius,” I almost spit out my sip and gave him a look like he was mad. “I had a headmaster just like him in prep-school. I know the type.” I coughed, clearing my throat. 

“Lewis, Michelangelo’s a genius. Beethoven’s a genius.” Dick reasoned. 

“Either of you know a man in this company who wouldn’t double-time Curahee with a full pack just to piss in that guys morning coffee?” Dick and I both froze slightly, considering. I giggled at the thought, then I went back to my lunch before Nixon turned his attention to me. 

“So, Princess,” I rolled my eyes, “What brings you to Toccoa?”

“I’m guessing probably the same thing that brought you here, Lieutenant Nixon.” I was getting really tired of people asking me that question. They all meant the same thing: Why is a girl training for the army? Dick seemed to be the only one who truly cared and wasn’t just looking for a story to gossip about. 

“Lewis. Call me Lewis.” He insisted with a mouth half-full.

“Yeah, good luck with that, Lew. Took me weeks to get her to call me Dick.” 

“Wait, Lewis Nixon?” I asked. He nodded, chewing his food. “You wouldn’t happen to be from New York, would you?” He swallowed his bite, then nodded again. “Rosie Lynn,” I pointed to myself, and his eyes widened. “Our place was across the street from yours growing up. Jameson thought you were a better older sibling than I was.” He dropped his fork and held his hands up near his head.

“And my mom had wished you were her kid instead of me!” We laughed at the coincidence until he asked, “How’s your parents?” I looked back down to my plate.

“They were killed in a car crash a few years ago. Before Germany started to look like a real threat. Jamie took it pretty hard. Tried to enlist, actually.” I made eye contact with Dick, and I could see something in his eyes. Not pity, but something.

“Rose, I’m so sorry.” Lew said. 

“Don’t be. It was their time, I guess. And I’d like to think they’re in a better place now.”

“They were good people.” I smiled in thanks, then looked back to Dick who sat in what looked like astonishment. 

I gave him a questioning look and he answered, “Just a very odd coincidence.”

“It gets weirder.” Lew spoke up in response. “Our dads actually worked together for a long time before Dad decided he wanted to expand. Mr. Lynn didn’t, so they went their separate ways. We moved out to California. Mom’s going to be tickled when I tell her I ran into you, and here of all places.” I could feel the color drain from my face.

“Lewis, please don’t.” Both he and Dick gave me a questioning look. If I wasn’t so anxious I would’ve compared them to two puppies. “I’d rather not devastate anyone else by my being here.” I looked back at my plate. I was running out of food to distract myself.

Nixon looked to Dick and raised an eyebrow. Dick sighed and said, “She didn’t tell Jameson she was stealing his orders. Didn’t get to say goodbye.” 

“He get sick again?” I nodded. “Poor kid. It’s a wonder he even passed that physical.” I chuckled. 

“Tried more than once. He sure was stubborn about enlisting. A learned trait from the big brother he so desperately wanted, I suppose.” I joked, trying to lighten the mood so I wouldn’t cry. This was twice in two days I had discussed my brother with someone, and it hurt. To think about how angry Jamie probably was. How sick he probably had been with no one to take care of him. How much I missed him. I shoved it all back down. I promised myself that no one would ever see me cry in training. I was already down a peg for being a woman, I didn’t need to be lowered one more for crying for my brother. 

“So,” I changed the subject, “How’d a dolt like you end up in intelligence?” I shoveled the last forkful of food into my mouth, my question leaving Lewis glaring at me and Dick smiling at my joke.

\--

I was standing and waiting outside Colonel Sink’s office a few weeks later. Why he had summoned me I wasn’t sure, but it meant I was excused from joint PT with the rest of my company and Fox. Fox really liked the idea of a woman in the army if it meant they got to watch her run and do jumping jacks. I was not such a big fan of that ideal.

Sobel came out when the door opened, and I saluted him. “Lieutenant Sobel.” I greeted. 

“That’s Captain to you now, Lynn. Better work on that observation before it gets you or my men killed in combat.” He walked away without saluting back. I lowered my hand, knowing that my weekend pass would likely be revoked.

“Private Lynn, come in.” Colonel Sink spoke, and I walked in saluting and clicking my heels together. “As you were, Private.” I lowered my hand and folded both behind my back, relaxing my legs.

“How are you, Private?” He sat down behind his desk.

“Fine, sir. Thank you.” 

“Sit down, Rosie. How are you, really?” I sat down on the opposite side of his desk, crossing my feet under the chair.

“Really sir, I’m just fine. Easy Company, I think, has come to accept me as a fellow soldier. I trust them and I’d like to say they trust me too.”

“That’s good.” He brought his elbows up to rest them on the desk and folded his hands just under his chin. “I was slightly worried that this plan of ours wouldn’t work like we wanted it to.”

“Sir?” I didn’t know of any plan.

“I’m planning on using your example to push for the integration of women into the armed services. I’ve known strong and capable women my whole life that could do the job better than some of the men out there. If you can do this, you just might be paving the way for more women who want to serve their country in the future.” 

I gripped the arms of my chair tightly. “With all due respect sir, I’m not here to be a revolutionary. Of course, I’m happy to serve my country, but the main reason I came was to save my brother from imminent death.” The colonel chuckled slightly. 

“Spoken like a true leader.” I sighed, closing my eyes, and rubbing my forehead slightly. 

“What is it exactly that you would be requiring of me?” There was a very slim chance I’d be getting out of this one.

“Just some photos of you training with the men, maybe an interview or two. Nothing too complicated.” He looked down at a piece of paper in front of him.

“I’d rather not, sir.” His head snapped back up.

“I’m sorry, Private. It’s not up to you.” His voice had a level of sternness I hadn’t heard from him before. I knew for sure this wasn’t going to end well for me. Captain Sobel would see this as special treatment for being a woman, and I hoped and prayed the rest of Easy would disagree.

“Yes, sir.” He looked back to the paper, signed something at the bottom, then handed it to me. 

“This will be your weekend schedule. Saturday a crew will be here to get photos, and you will leave with them that evening for interviews the next morning. Is that clear?”

“Sir, I’m under the impression I won’t be allowed out this weekend. Captain Sobel-“

“Answers to me, Private. If he has any complaints, you show him this schedule with my signature. Refer him to me if he has any questions.”

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

“Dismissed. Go join the rest of Easy for PT.”

“Thank you, sir.” I stood, saluted, and turned to walk away when he saluted back.

I was headed to the barracks to change when I heard Sobel’s voice. I stood off to the side, not wanting to give him another opportunity to berate me just yet.

“Lieutenant Nixon thinks this a can of peaches. That is incorrect, Lieutenant, your weekend pass is cancelled. “This,” he paused, probably holding the can up and shaking it, “is United States Army property which was taken without authorization from my mess facility.” He paused again, and I got the sense he was about to cancel another weekend pass for some of the men. “And I will not tolerate thievery in my unit. Whose footlocker is this?” 

“Private Parks, sir.” I heard Dick speak up. I guess PT was over for the afternoon. 

“Get rid of him.” I almost missed Sobel’s instructions, he was quieter than usual. “All weekend passes are canceled, officers included.” I knew giving him my new schedule was sure to set him off even more. I had planned to wait until he had dismissed the Lieutenants – maybe if we were alone he’d be nicer about it. 

I watched him walk out with Dick following behind him. Sobel spoke of a promotion for Dick, then turned it into a punishment. Looked like we’d be having spaghetti for lunch tomorrow. I made myself visible when Dick was dismissed, and Sobel immediately barked at me.

“Private Lynn, where are you supposed to be?” 

“Right here, sir.” I handed him the paper Sink had given me. “The Colonel asked that any questions or concerns you may have be taken to him directly. I hope this won’t be too much of an inconvenience for you or the company, sir.” I spoke softly, and looked just passed his eyes.

“Your absence for a day and a half, Private Lynn, will do the company some good, I think. Maybe they’ll start taking their training more seriously when a weaker link is missing from the chain.” He handed my back the schedule and turned to walk away. 

“Don’t listen to him, Princess. He’s just mad because his first order as Captain was to make Dick First Lieutenant.” Lewis had come up from behind me, apparently catching Sobel’s abuses.

“Lewis, I’d really rather you not call me ‘Princess.’” I sighed, the defeat evident in my voice as I turned to face him.

“Would you prefer the name I called you when we were kids?” I shoved his chest playfully, a smile forming on both our faces.

“If you start calling me Rosie-Posie, I’ll tell the entire army that you wet the bed until you were twelve.”

“I was six, Princess.” He shoved my arm back. I giggled. “What’s this I hear about you getting leave this weekend?”

“Not the whole weekend, just Saturday night and Sunday morning. Sink wants me to do some press to be the face of the women’s movement into the armed forces. I’m the new ‘Army It-Girl’ it would seem.”

“Well, gee, you sound thrilled.” He laughed at me.

“The whole country is gonna know. That’s not what I ever wanted.” I crossed my arms, and shifted my weight back and forth on my feet, watching a worm in the grass under my feet for a second. “I’m not doing this as a statement, or a revolution. I’m just doing this so my brother has a chance to live his life.” 

“What about your life, Rosie?” 

“Killing Krauts doesn’t seem like a bad way to go.” I shrugged.

“Stop, before you start depressing me.” I snapped my head back up at him, my eyebrows low and creased.

“I’m just being practical, Lew.”

“No, you’re just feeling sorry for yourself.” He seemed to be getting upset with me now. “There’s a fifty-fifty chance that you’ll survive this war and get to go home, see your brother again, fall in love, get married, and grow old with somebody. Where’s your sense of hope?” 

“Hope sets you up for disappointment, Lew.”

“Hope keeps you alive, Princess.” I looked back down to the ground, and rubbed the center of my forehead. “Remember that.” He ruffled my hair slightly, then walked away. I huffed, then finally went into the barracks to wash up before dinner.

\--

The next day was spaghetti day, and I was late for lunch. It was the only opportunity during the day I had to shower in private, and I took what I could get. I walked into the mess hall to see a line for seconds already forming, and I hopped in as soon as I could. I heard Perconte and Guarnere joking about how sinful it was to be eating these ‘Army noodles and ketchup,’ but honestly didn’t care. I was starving. I’d have eaten cow’s tongue at this point. 

“Hold on,” the guy behind the counter spoke up, “more coming.” I was dished out some noodles on my plate, then stood in front of Winters with a few other men, waiting for the meat sauce. 

“Lynn, is this your first helping?” He asked me. I nodded, and he tightened his lips, grabbing me an extra slice of what was supposed to be garlic bread. I smiled, then heard a whistle, and groaned. 

“Orders changed, get up!” Sobel yelled through the hall. 

“I knew it was too good to be true.” I mumbled, still facing Dick. His lips twitched just slightly, like he had been thinking the same thing. 

“Lectures are canceled! Easy Company is running Curahee! Move!” Sobel yelled and the men started filing out. 

“Sir,” Dick started and Sobel walked closer to us. “Private Lynn has yet to have any lunch.” 

“And I’m being informed… why?” Sobel responded. 

“I feel that maybe Private Lynn should be allowed to sit this run out, seeing as it’s harmful for her health to run without any nutrition, sir.” I glared at Dick, but he showed no facial response.

“I see. Private Lynn, do you also feel you should be given special treatment?”

“No sir,” I turned to face him. “I am ready to run Curahee with the men.” 

“Then let’s get a move on.” He gestured for me to walk out first, and it took everything in me not to punch him for slapping my ass on the way out. 

The run was horrendous. Guys throwing up left and right. Sobel yelling abuses at the men, and then me. 

Hoobler was the first one I saw hurl. I have to give him credit, he didn’t stop. “You’re a washout, Private Hoobler. You should pack up those ears and go home!” He moved up through the pack then fell in step next to Gordon. “You look done, Private. Are you finished? You do not deserve to get your wings.” I gagged when the smell of everyone’s vomit hit me at once. If I had gotten the chance to eat lunch I would’ve been sick right along with them. 

“Private Randleman, you look tired. There’s an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill. It can all be over. No more pain. No more Curahee. No more Captain Sobel.”

“Private Lynn, now’s your chance. You can turn around right now and no one would ever know about you stepping in to protect your coward of a brother.” 

“My brother is no coward, sir.” I yelled back, trying to decide who'd told him my story.

“Well he must be to make his sister fight all his battles.” He knew he had hit a nerve, and any direct insubordination was sure to get me kicked out of the company.

“No sir.” I was getting angry. But I had to calm down, my vision was starting to go hazy. Sobel made a few more remarks about my brother, and with each one it was harder to understand him. I could feel myself slowing down, and my vision was going dark, now. I felt a thud, from what I wasn’t sure. And then there was nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my HBO trial was up and it took me a while to create a new account for a new trial.

I woke up with a foggy mind in the medical tent, a nurse leaning over me taking my pulse.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” she spoke softly with a smile. She was one of the kinder nurses – one who looked at me and saw a strong woman, not a woman trying to do a man’s job. “Lieutenant Winters informed me you fainted going up that mountain due to lack of a meal. What all have you eaten today?” She stood upright, and my head began to clear.

“How long have I been out?” I ignored her question. We were just a week out from getting our jump wings, and any missed training at this point could cost me my pair.

“The rest of the company just returned from the run. Lieutenant Winters brought you here nearly as soon as you collapsed. Now, how much have you eaten today?” I sighed, sitting up. 

“Nothing. I usually don’t ever eat breakfast, and today I got to the mess hall right as Captain Sobel announced we’d be running.” I looked down at my hands – slightly shaking from what I assumed could only be low blood sugar.

“And your water intake?” 

“Same as any other day. I’d had probably two canteens worth by the time lunch rolled around.” 

“Private Lynn, as much as I admire your courage and persistence, you have to take better care of yourself. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that you have to work twice as hard as these men to get half the recognition they do.” She placed a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly I was reminded of my mother doing the same any time I had been feeling down.

“I know, thank you.” I gave her a smile. 

“All your other vitals seem to be normal, Private. Just remember to eat. For all our sakes.”

“Yes ma’am.” I said, swinging my legs over the bed to stand up and make my way to the barracks.

“Alright,” I spoke as I walked inside, “Which one of you bastards told Sobel about my little brother?” I crossed my arms, the door slamming behind me.

“Lynn, that ain’t no way to speak to your Sergeant and fellow Privates.” Martin stood up and faced me. 

“Sobel’s got enough ammunition against me for what I’m missing between my legs, Johnny,” I took a few steps toward him, now within arm’s reach. “And someone let my weak spot slip. I want to know who.”

“Shouldn’t have a weak spot in the first place, doll.” He turned away from me and walked back to whatever he was looking for in his footlocker when I stormed in. 

“Listen, Sunshine,” Guarnere spoke when I sat down next to him on my bed. I was far from ready to listen to him, though.

“No, Bill. What if it had been your brother Sobel decided to insult? The only thing left in this world that means anything to you, and Sobel just turns it into nothing? Turns you into nothing?” I was almost in tears, but not out of sadness. The tears on my face were hot and angry and frustrated.

“Welcome to the army, Rosie.” He replied, tightening his lips, then scratching his chin before getting up from his bunk and walking away with a hard look on his face.

-

It was a couple days later when the news team came onto base. Colonel Sink had called me into his office to meet the writer and photographer, and they both gasped when I walked in.

“Oh, we have our work cut out for us.” The photographer sighed. I tried not to react to her insult, but I was nothing if not expressive. “I just mean,” she started to reason, “that there’s so much to work with, and you obviously don’t get to primp and be pretty if you’re rolling in the mud all day.” 

I looked past her to the Colonel, silently asking for help and praying that he got the message. But he just shrugged his shoulders and made up an excuse about paperwork to ‘leave us women to our tasks.’

The photographer introduced herself as Rita, and the writer said her pen name was Katherine as I sat down across from them in Colonel Sink’s office. They were from a local paper in Toccoa, but were hoping to get my story on the front page, and then eventually on the front page of every paper in the nation. 

No pressure.

“So,” Katherine started. “Where are you from?” 

“I’m from New York. I grew up with my younger brother Jameson in what I guess you’d consider high society. Had a coming out party at sixteen, graduated private school, the works.”

“How come your brother isn’t here with you?” Katherine asked.

“He’s 4F. He has extreme asthma that’s made him sick on and off practically his whole life.” She started writing on her notepad, and I cringed. “Please don’t write that. I’m sure I embarrass him enough by taking his place. He’d be devastated if the whole country knew.” She gave me an understanding smile, and I saw her cross something out. “Thank you, Katherine.” 

“Now, before we get some training photos with you and the men, I’d like to ask you a few more questions about the training process as a woman.” 

Suddenly I was back to high society. I fixed my posture and crossed one ankle behind the other, folding my hands in my lap. It felt normal, almost, but very uncomfortable at the same time. Like I was trying to squeeze into an old shell of myself. Like the pearl necklace and red lipstick were hidden underneath my PT gear.

-

The next week we all sat on the field, when the Sergeant spoke up. I was sitting between Dick and Lew in the back. 

“Are we ready to be Army Paratroopers?” He asked. After a resounding cry of ‘Yes, Sergeant,’ he continued, “I hope so.”

“This will be the first of five exits from a C-47 aircraft scheduled for today. Upon completion of your final jump, you’ll be certified paratroopers.”

“Hey, Princess, what’s the hardest part about jumping out of an airplane?” Lewis leaned over and whispered to me. I shoved him away, trying to listen to the Sergeant and hoping for some last-minute boost of courage because suddenly jumping out of a real airplane seemed entirely ridiculous. 

“There’ll be many men jumping today – hopefully under deployed canopies.” Some of the men laughed, and Lew finished his joke.

“The ground!” I elbowed him in the ribs, hard. He grunted and I saw Dick crack a smile from the corner of my eye. 

“Jumping from a thousand feet AGL in sticks of twelve jumpers per aircraft. All you have to do is remember what you were taught. I guarantee that gravity will take care of the rest.” He paused, playing with the pointer in his hands for a minute. Then he spoke up again, his tone somehow even more serious than it was before. 

“Gentlemen, rest assured, any refusals in the aircraft or at the door, and I guarantee you will be out of the Airborne.” He gave us one final nod and we all stood to gather all our equipment before boarding the plane.

“You scared, Sunshine?” Guarnere approached me as I was finishing my last buckle. 

“Should I be?” I responded. “This is what we’ve been training for, Gonorrhea.”

“That don’t answer my question, Doll.” I rolled my eyes as he smiled at me and knocked on my helmet – something he and a few others had deemed good luck (although for them or for me, I wasn’t sure). 

We all boarded the plane, and it turned out I’d be last to jump. A concern Sobel had apparently voiced to our jump master. 

‘If she’s in front of any man and stalls, it’ll ruin them and my company.’ Or so I had heard.

The air felt quiet, probably because the engines were too loud to hear anything over. This wasn’t a flight from New York to California. This was war. And I could feel it in every turbulence bump, every lit cigarette, and every look I got from the men in front of me. 

“Get ready!” Our jump master yelled. “Stand up!”

“Hook up!” I latched my clip onto the wire, the tested it a few times to make sure it would stay. 

“Check equipment!” I patted myself down and went through the checklist of everything we were supposed to have. 

“Sound off for equipment check!” I started the cry and heard it travel to the front of the line.

“Stand in the door!” I watched the red light turn green and then, “Go, go, go!” Winters was out the door. And then another. And then another. And then another. There was a pause when it was Sobel’s turn, but he eventually stumbled his way out too. Soon enough it was just me and the jumpmaster. 

“You ready for this, Princess?” 

“Yes, sir!” I yelled. 

“I guarantee you’re going to love it! Go!” I jumped out just like I had been taught, felt the slight jerk of my parachute releasing, and then felt like I was floating. 

It was surreal. I had been on planes before, but it was nothing compared to being in the open sky. I looked up to my parachute, it was open just how it was supposed to be. I still had a ways to go before reaching the ground, but the view of the horizon was breathtaking. It was as if time had stopped and I was just breathing in the moment. I could see Curahee, and a distant little swimming hole that was glimmering from the sunlight. There were birds flying nearby, surely trying to figure out why there were suddenly people in their domain. I smiled. I took in a deep breath – the air was different up here. Lighter, peaceful, and somehow hopeful. I laughed at the idea. Maybe it was me and my pre-training optimism coming back for just a moment. Whatever it was, I wanted to stay up in the air for as long as I could. 

I looked down to see it was time to start preparing for my landing. I let go of my parachute straps and let my body hang, turning to land on the backside of my legs. My parachute came down with me, and collapsed in the grass. I got up, started to roll it up, and head back to the next take-off point, a smile on my face.

“Hey, you made it!” I turned to see Winters walking a few steps away from me, a smile on his face too.

“Was there ever any doubt, Lieutenant?” I joked, giggling again. 

“Was that a giggle, Rosie?” Guarnere turned up on the other side of me, grabbing my helmet and shaking me slightly off balance. 

“It’s the adrenaline rush. That was exhilarating!” 

“Aw great,” Bill looked over my head at Dick, “She’s gonna end up a junkie.” I pushed on his chest as we laughed. 

“Seriously, Rosie, that was fun for you?” Dick asked me, falling in step beside me and Bill.

“It wasn’t fun for you?” I looked up at him. 

“I kept thinking about the fastest way to get into a tactical position from wherever I landed.” He looked down to his feet, then back up ahead of where we were walking. 

“Well don’t do that until you have to. Just enjoy the next jump.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave me a half smile, and we continued on with a few other men falling in step here and there.

“Do you think they’ll let me go more than five times?” I asked and received a chorus of laughter in reply.

-

Later that night we were all in our dress uniforms, shining a little brighter with our jump wings over our hearts (or in our beer glass, if you were Guarnere). 

I walked up to the bar where George had declared himself barkeep for the moment. Joe was already more than tipsy, but George was handing him another glass before smiling over at me. “And what can I get the Paratrooper Princess this fine evening?” 

“Oh, hush. Someone’s gotta keep their wits for you boys when you’re all getting sick on each other.” I joked with him, sliding into a stool under the bar. Joe pat me on the shoulder before walking away from the bar.

“That’s Winters’ job, Doll. He doesn’t drink.” George grabbed a glass and started filling it. 

“What? How is it possible he and Lew get along?” I took a sip of the beer when George slid it over to me. He just shrugged and tried his hand at an impression of the two.

“You see, Princess,” his Lew impression was very convincing, “every alcoholic man needs a clearheaded friend to pull him out of a fight before he gets himself killed.” He turned his body and switched his face to what was supposed to be Dick. “Yeah, someone’s gotta make sure that face of his stays pretty.” 

“Right, because Dick’s main concern is keeping Lew pretty.” I chuckled and took another sip of my beer and George walked down the bar to refill someone’s drink.

“Boy, if your mother could see you now.” I rolled my eyes and turned around as I heard the real Lewis Nixon behind me, Dick standing next to him. “I didn’t even know you could drink anything other than champagne.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and bounced on his feet as he taunted me. 

“Honestly? I didn’t either. I’m not gonna finish it though – tastes like piss.” I grabbed my glass and held it out to him, offering him what was left in my cup.

“Have much experience with drinking piss, do you Rosie?” He jabbed again, grabbing the glass from me. 

“Well, you did make me try that awful Vat 69 once, and that was worse than whatever is in these glasses.” I smirked, and there was a laugh that escaped from Dick. 

“If you weren’t a girl, Rosie- “

“You still wouldn’t hit me.” I challenged, standing up from the stool. I was quite a bit shorter than Lew – even in my heels. He raised his empty hand out of his pocket in surrender. 

“Don’t you just love a woman that can intimidate you, Dick?” he turned to the redhead, who was still smiling and laughing here and there. 

“Oh, you know me, Nix. I’m always looking for someone to put you in your place.” I started to chuckle before hearing:

“Ten-hut!” We all snapped to attention, and the room dropped deadly quiet as Colonel Sink walked up onto the stage. 

“Well, at ease, Paratroopers.” Man, it felt good to hear that. I had made it, I tried not to smile too hard as the Colonel sent me a wink before continuing to speak.

“Good evening, Easy Company.”

“Good evening, sir.”

“Now,” he started, “Parachute Infantry is a brand-new concept in military history; and by God, the 506 will forge that new concept into victory! I want you to know that I’m damn proud of each and every one of you – you deserve this party!” Grant handed him a glass to toast. “So, I want you all to have fun, and remember our motto.” He held out his glass, and shouted, “Curahee!”

“Curahee!” We all shouted back and revived the celebratory atmosphere. He looked back towards me and gestured for me to walk over, and I couldn’t exactly pinpoint what to be nervous about. I excused myself and started to walk over.

“Sir,” I stopped in front of him, “is something the matter?” He gave me a sad smile, handed me a newspaper, and left the party without another word. I looked down to the paper, it was an advanced copy of the story they ran on me (he had mentioned a few days ago I’d be getting one).

Women Waging War: The Heroism of one Rosie Lynn and her Hustle with Hitler!  
As America is training up young men to serve in both Europe and Japan in these times of strife and hate, one young woman has found herself in the mix – Rose Lynn (or Rosie, to her fellow Pvts.). Lynn grew up with an honored military father, and a family history of serving men dating back to before the Civil War. Miss Lynn also found herself growing up in high society New York (see left for her debutante photos), and you can see it as she sits for a picture in her uniform. You may be asking, dear readers, how did a classy young woman end up in a man’s fight against some of the highest level of hatred this world has ever seen?  
In an interview with Miss Lynn, it appears that she gets on quite well with her fellow soldiers, but there is still no answer to the question of how she went from Miss New York City to Private Lynn. From pearls and parties to barracks and bomb trainings. From manners and menageries to camouflage and courting death. While her bravery and sacrifice is admired, will this change in persona cost her a possible future if she is to survive the war?  
Stay tuned to learn more about Miss Rosie Lynn (view interview and photos below the fold).

“Rosie, how’s my favorite girl?” Luz had snuck up behind me. 

“In desperate need of something stronger than beer, Luz.” I folded the paper and stuck it under my arm. I could feel my face heating up, and I was sure my ears had probably tinged themselves red. How dare these women turn my sacrifice into a gossip column? How dare they allow the entire nation to view me under the microscope of a poor young woman who’s lost her way?

Luz took the paper from me, handed me a glass with a darker liquid in it, and started to look over the front-page article. He let out a low whistle, although I wasn’t sure if it was due to the article, or due to the fact that I had already gulped down half the drink he’d given me.

“Oh, that’s just dirty. They can’t do that to you, Rosie.” Luz looked at me, an apology in his eyes.

“They just did, George.” I finished the rest of the drink in a few more swallows and walked back to the bar for another one. I wasn’t sure what it was, but it tasted good and it tasted strong. I could feel George following behind me with the paper still in his hand. He handed it to Lew when he and Dick walked up asking what the matter was.

“I’m just a little lost puppy who's throwing away her future.” I smiled, feeling more relaxed with a second drink of whatever it was in my hand. I raised my glass in a mock toast, and took a sip. I sat down at the bar again, watching the paper get passed around in front of me. “Unbelievable.” 

“I thought it was pushing the Colonel’s movement for women fighting alongside men? What happened?” Dick looked up at me after he finished reading. 

I shrugged. “If I had to guess, they were never going to write a true article. It was always going to turn into a fluff piece no matter what I said. They didn’t even use any of my quotes, or the photos they took of training. I wouldn’t be surprised if it had already been written before they even set foot on base.” I took another sip. “Why didn’t anyone give me this earlier, this is excellent!” Another. 

Lew took it out of my hand, saying something about Dick not being able to handle two alcoholics at once, and put a smaller glass of water in my hand. 

“The roles used to be reversed, you know?” I said, sipping the water. “I’m not even drunk.” 

“I know you’re not, Princess.” He gave the glass to Penkala behind the bar and shoved his hands in his pockets. He tilted his head, and looked like he didn’t know quite what to say, or apologize for. 

“Before you ask, I’m fine. I’ll get over it. I’ve got a war to fight in, I can’t be concerned with this pettiness.” I took another sip of water. “But I think I’m allowed to be angry for another minute or two.” All the men in front of me nodded, and exchanged looks between themselves, trying to figure out what to say to cheer me up. I took a deep breath, then smiled after a moment. 

“Alright, let’s get back to the party! Who wants to dance?”


End file.
